User blog:SolariusFlare/RP Battle Tournament Registry
Special Notice; This will cross with the internet, so people from other areas, stories, and continuities may attend. The Aetherium Gunship is holding it's second tournament, with revised rules in tow. It has three types of tournaments, as well as a challenge mode for the fighters who think they're the best. 1v1, 2v2, and 4v4. 4v4 Has eight slots, 2v2 has twenty, and 1v1 has thirty-two. The tournament bracket will be supplied by Challonge, and score will be on what the spectators vote on battle proficiency. There will also be a losers' bracket for the main bracket, where the groups all except first and second place will participate. The chat will take place on the Black&White Chat, or SFCW and SFW's own. Do note that some users may prefer to use the Black&White Chat over these two other ones. "How do I register?" Below, there are multiple blog comments, you register via a blog comment, make sure to mimic the format of others' registries. "What if I don't wanna access Chat/What if I'm not allowed to access a Chat?" We'll create a page in my Userspace, however, do note a Chat's more efficient way to roll with it in real time and moderation. =Rules= *Match-ups will be RANDOMIZED safe for free spot match-ups. *There is a new terrain feature modeled by probability generator. There is also an artificial weather sequencer too, but only if it matches the environment. *Of course, no Godmodding or powerplaying. *Your slot isn't reserved until your team is filled! (2v2, 4v4) *Fair sportsmanship and good conduct is advised. *There 'is' a Loser's Bracket trying for Champion of Losers' Bracket, Third and Fourth place are excused from this and will only fight each other for third place. *If you lose, don't bitch! :D *Using info off of a character's page to exhibit weaknesses is prohibited. As it is Godmodding (Under the form of Metagaming). *You can only OverLimit upon certain conditions, depending on your character. *The audience is not to interfere with matches, no one can jump into a Tournament match as it goes to assist their friend. Doing so will result in being thrown out/off of the ship or being disqualified. *Unless the opposing character tries to kill you, you may not try to kill him, her, them, or it. **Should the case of accidental death occur, Apothecaries of both types will arrive to try and revive the character. **Should an opposing character after losing a match try to kill someone or go on an egotistic rampage, not only the Wardens would arrive, but all military personnel will be notified, and you'd likely get thrown off. *You may only have four slots in 1v1, two slots in 2v2, and a single slot in 4v4 *Dickery such as 'I didn't know this was against the rules' will not be an excuse. I expect you to've read the rules before you signed up. =Challenge Rules= *All Rules from the normal rules apply *Your enemy will be at the hardest difficulty they can be, you have no changes yourself. *The scales are tipped against you, find a way to adapt to your foe to try and beat them. *This is a Challenge mode, don't bitch if your enemy has an upper hand on you, 'cause you know they are while entering. *1v1 ONLY! =1v1= * Six slots left! *Yamato 'Solar' Furea (Played by; SolariusFlare) *Zold the Zeti (Played by; Apallo) *Hibiki Ayano (Played by; Angel) *Lucindia 'Nights' (Played by; Nights) *Soundwave (Played by; Kenas) *Frezsius "Aedan" Aerion (Played by; Public Enemy Foreign) *Voltron the Hedgehog (Played by; Deathguy) *Kaze Shameimaru (Played by; Kaze Foreign) *Laine (Played by; Kira Foreign) *Mitsuzosake 'Sake' Watatsuki (Played by; Solar and/or Sake, depending on availability) *Shapes Shifter (Played by; Skull) *Ishmia Rockheart (Played by; Skull) *Lexington Thompson (Played by; SolariusFlare) *Killr (Played by; ImDeadspineandKillr) *Deadswift (Played by; ImDeadspineandKillr) *Lense Valentine (Played by; MinatoArisato00) *F.EXE (Played by; Flamelord) *Metal the Rogue (Played by; Metal) *El-Dor the Fish (Played by; Monk) *Scott the Wildcat (Played by; Monk) *Junpei Debonacci (Played by; Monk) *Masako Haruno (Played by; MHS) *Natalie Alister (Played by; MHS) *Yuuki Terumi (Played by; Solar CAMEO) *Aidan the Hedgehog (Played by; Aidan) *Remilia Scarlet (Played by; The Voile Witch) *Sakuya Izayoi (Played by; The Voile Witch) *Patchouli Knowledge (Played by; The Voile Witch) *Meiling Hong (Played by; The Voile Witch) =2v2= * Ten slots left! (Two free slots remaining) *Furea Twins (Played by; SolariusFlare, abstaining from free slot) *Michael the Hedgehog + Sage the Wolf (First played by; Apallo, second played by; Misty the Umbreon) *Sayake and Saya (Played by; Angel, free slot!) *Lucindia and Odette (Played by; Nights, free slot!) *Volitus and Topelt (Played by; Megaphantaze Foreign) *Scarlet Wynn and Sterlie Romsey (Played by; Skull) *Rose Hellsing and Anderson Bowie (Played by; MHS) *Violet Loveshroud and Rose Valentine (Played by; Solar) *Kenas and Ark (Played by; Kenas) *Sakuya Izayoi and Meiling Hong (Played by; The Voile Witch) =4v4= * Five slots left! *Furea siblings (Played by; SolariusFlare) *Junior the Hedgehog + Lucentio the Immortal + Sage the Wolf + ??? (First played by; Apallo, Second played by; InfinityToast, Third played by; Misty the Umbreon) *Kozui Furea + Chiko Janet + Laqueta Kokui + Genjo Hatsuda (Played by; Angel) *Brooklyn Bridges + Jeremiah Bridges + Videl Colbert + Willow Lampshade (Played by; Skull) * * * =Diamond Arena (Challenge Line) Entries= * * * =Challenge Line-up= You may choose to randomize, but be warned, everyone will be at the same difficulty that way by then! *First; Perfect Mimicry Sake Watatsuki (Played by; Solar) *Second (Choose one, face the other after as Third) **Keepaway Cody 'Lawless' Martial (Played by; TheArdentstorm) **Permanent Wind Boosted Kaze Shameimaru (Played by; Kaze) *Fourth; Focused Lala Shaapruut (Played by; Solar) *Fifth; Weakness Analysis Blake Liesel (Played by; Solar) *Sixth; Demon Eye Alice (Played by; Solar) *Seventh; Sellie and Kireikira (Played by; Solar) *Eighth; God Trembling Lense Valentine (Played by; Solar) *Ninth; Masquerade Leader Tetsugaku Volkov (Played by; Solar) *Tenth; Toxin Applying Ezra Dahlman (Played by; Monk) *Eleventh (Choose one, then face the others as the previous is eliminated, so on and so forth) **Forsaking Lunatic Red Yorihime Watatsuki (Played by; Kaze or Solar) **Archpaladin Andareal Silverheart (Played by; TheArdentstorm) **Full Moon's Lunar Eclipse Black Dragon Yamato 'Solar' Furea (Played by; Solar) **Four Pathway Leader Tenshi Furea (Played by; Solar) **Unlimited Hazama OR Unlimited Yuuki Terumi (Played by; Solar CAMEO) **Eternal Philosopher Patchouli Knowledge (Played by; Solar or The Voile Witch) **EX-Sakuya Izayoi (Played by The Voile Witch) **Zero Degree Violet Loveshroud (Played by; Solar) **Queen of Shadows Rose Valentine (Played by; Solar) **Jason Faircastle (Played by; TheArdentstorm) **The Butterfly Killer; Monarch (Played by; DLeonMagnus) *There may be more additions, keep that in mind! =Challenge Mode Honorable Mentions= Category:Blog posts